


burnt out (too quickly)

by fuckingkinney



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 07:31:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingkinney/pseuds/fuckingkinney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They weren't sorry for him. They were sorry for the girl that had burned out too quickly, that had been taken away too quickly and killed by the Alpha's. Because of <i>him</i>. It was all his fault - if he hadn't have turned her, she would never have been in the position. If he had been a better Alpha, she never would have run away..</p>
            </blockquote>





	burnt out (too quickly)

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr drabble

At first, he'd refused to believe it. It couldn't be true, not her-- Not Erica. No, it wasn't true. Then Allison had lowered her gaze and told it to him so quietly that he wouldn't have heard it if it wasn't for his werewolf hearing. Not for the first time did he want the ability to be able to rip his ears off, to silence the outside world forever and never have to hear another thing that made his insides ache and twist in pain.

Instead of moving, he stared at her for a while. Couldn't find words to form other than no. No, no. No. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening but Scott's face was turning into a picture of sympathy from besides him and Derek felt ill. Felt the urge to make them both _hurt_ until they stopped taunting him with their eyes alone because-- They weren't sorry.

They weren't sorry for him. They were sorry for the girl that had burned out too quickly, that had been taken away too quickly and killed by the Alpha's. Because of _him_. It was all his fault - if he hadn't have turned her, she would never have been in the position. If he had been a better Alpha, she never would have run away..

With too many thoughts filling his head, Derek didn't say a word, turned on his heel and ignored as the cuts on his skin forced themselves to heal as quickly as they could as he stormed for the closet. He tugged it open harder than needed, didn't care as the door practically hung on it's hinges afterwards because that's when it saw it. Her.

Could feel metal weakening beneath his grip as he stood there, stared. Because this wasn't happening. This wasn't Erica, it couldn't be. Except it was and the painful obviousness of it all was enough to make him stagger, protective and everything he should have been months ago as he sweeps the lifeless blonde up into his arms.. It's not too late, it can't be too late.

Except the stillness against his chest as he pulls the Beta into it is enough to remind him that it is, that this is real and terrifying and _real_. 

So instead Derek shields her from the rest of them as he walks out of the closet, face hard and unreadable. He can hear voices, more than just Allison and Scott's and he idly wonders how long it was that he was stood inside the small room, fighting with himself inwardly and refusing to accept reality. The blood in his ears is pounding and drowns everything else out until all that's left is the sound of his own heartbeat and sickening silence.

He can feel them hovering close to him; not wanting to touch him and wanting Erica for their own. But they can't have her. Couldn't have her before. Can never have her. She was his, at one time or another and he ruined it for nothing. Could have prevented this like he could have prevented Laura's death.

It's that thought that causes his insides to burn, more painful than the fire that destroyed him for the rest of his days and more painful than any electric that had forced its way through his bloodstream. And it's only then that Derek finally puts her down, refuses to let go even as he lays her on the floor. Can feel his emotions taking over too quickly as the whispers around him quieten.

And its then -in front of people that are meant to be in his pack, in front of people that would rather see him dead- that he finally feels himself unhinge. Feels the tears fill his eyes quicker than he can stop them before he's hunched over the blonde, fingers curled into her leather jacket as he presses his face against the cold of her blue skin and finally lets them spill with a pitiful sob.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback would be divine, obviously.


End file.
